


Spells (on you)

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crushes, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tutoring, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has never been good at magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells (on you)

"You seriously suck." Sehun said and yelped when Jongin kicked him in the ankle. "Why would you do that? You know I have sensitive ankles."

"Yeah from always falling off of your broom."

"I do not have a broom."

"I literally saw you trying to be Harry Potter, sitting on a broom and attempting to keep it levitated." Sehun flushed and shut his spell book.

"One time, one time and it's seared into your brain. You remember that but you can't remember your lessons that we go through every single day."

"For Gryffinpuff!"

"Gryffindor you jackass."

"Potato, tomato."

"Not only do you suck at magic you are also an all around idiot. Congratulations!"

"Bippity, boppity, screw you." Jongin said and gave him the finger. In all honesty Jongin really was trying his best. But being the son of one of the greatest male witches in the past century was horrible, there was way too much pressure on him. After failing too many tests and messing up countless spells (incantations, potions, you name it) his father hired Sehun to tutor him.

Sehun was the best in their class and had an extensive knowledge of all things magical. Jongin envied his abilities but absolutely refused to let Sehun know that, he already pretended to know everything anyway.

"Can you at least remember how to make a luck potion?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the ingredients."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"As in this second?"

"Yes."

"Like right off the top of my head with no preparation or warning whatsoever? You know that isn't very fair and isn't how a student learns, Sehun. I deserve the proper time to study so that I have a chance at passing just like—"

"— stop stalling." Sehun snapped and Jongin bit his lip to keep from grinning. "This is something that first years know, Jongin. You've had forever to study it so you should know."

"Lemon juice, sugar, direct sunlight, and a crystal."

"What kind of crystal?"

"Uh.. a quartz crystal? A Quartz crystal!"

"That was a complete guess."

"But it was right."

"You're not going to be able to guess your way through life."

"Guessing is 78% of all magic."

"Don't just make things up."

"How do you think the first witches figured spells out? They used trial and error, the process of elimination, so they guessed." Sehun pinched the bridge of his nose. That was a habit that Jongin was slowly picking up which was frustrating. "Care to tell me that I'm wrong?"

"We're getting off track and you're doing it on purpose like you always do."

"Did you know that just your tone of voice hurts my feelings?"

"You're kidding."

"I am not." He deadpanned. "Can you not see the hurt on my face? Maybe you should conjure up an eye doctor to perform lasik on you." Sehun turned and flopped onto Jongin's bed, burying his face in the blanket and screaming. "Wow you have a lot of rage." Sehun's head flew up.

"Because of you!" He shouted. "Before I started tutoring you I was relaxed and easygoing. Now I'm stressed and permanently pissed off." Jongin frowned.

"That isn't how you really feel."

"You're a witch and a mind reader?"

"You know you like me, I'm a wonderful part of your life because I've brought fun into your life." But he wasn't so sure about that. The idea of Sehun really not liking him was more upsetting than it should've been.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"But you do like me, right?"

"Think whatever you want."

"You're so mean to me." He flipped through his book and tried to ignore the growing displeasure within him. It wasn't fair that Sehun could hide his feelings so easily. He couldn't truly dislike Jongin, could he? That was the final straw— something had to be done.

Over the next week Jongin practiced. He spent all of his free time trying to perfect a truth spell specifically for Sehun. Messing around with such intense magic was dangerous for someone with his lack of skill but he couldn't stand Sehun's indifference. Jongin didn't normally care about the opinions of others but Sehun's lack of response to him was driving him insane. Sehun couldn't possibly dislike him after all of the time they spend together. They certainly had some good times, it was inevitable.

But he couldn't think of any moments where they were both having fun, just times when they were laughing at the expense of each other.

Jongin cast the spell a few hours before Sehun was due over for a tutoring session. It was risky to cast it long distance but he couldn't chance Sehun finding out. Sehun probably knew a spell to make him disappear and would have no problem using it if provoked. When Sehun arrived Jongin inspected him for any changes and was disappointed to find none.

"How was your day?" Jongin tested. Sehun looked startled but answered regardless.

"Fine I guess."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"If you think waking up because you fell off your bed is interesting then sure." Sehun said and immediately paled. Jongin grinned; the spell had worked.

"Poor you."

"I have the worst luck." Sehun flopped down on Jongin's bed and pulled a large book out of his bag. "We're going to move onto something different because it feels awfully pointless to continue on with things you don't care about."

"Why are you so hard on me?"

"Because I know you can do this if you really try."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I? You've shown some potential and I think you're just shy about your skills because of your father's legacy. Do you think it's that important?"

"I'm scared of embarrassing him. He's always dreamt of so much for me and I keep screwing up; I don't want to make him think I'm an idiot and a worthless son." Jongin said and slapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself from talking. Something was up and he knew just what, Sehun had done the exact same thing he had.

Damn it.

"You're not that bad." Jongin glared.

"Tell me how you really feel."

"I think you have genuine talented but it's buried deep beneath insecurity which is crap. You have absolutely nothing to be insecure about Jongin. You can do this if you set your mind to it."

"I'm trying my best."

"Just shove out all of the things you've convinced yourself are true and focus on what's in front of you."

"Which is?"

"Me." Jongin's eyes widened and mirrored Sehun's expression. "I-I meant the lessons that I give you." Sehun sputtered.

"You want me to focus on you?"

"I said my lessons."

"No you did not."

"Shut up."

"Do you consider us to be friends?" Sehun glared but couldn't physically stop himself from speaking.

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Asking questions like that goes against the rules."

"What rules?" Sehun smiled sweetly.

"The rules of the temporary truth spell you put me under two hours ago."

"How did you know about that?"

"Your magic is spotty at best so the spell wasn't seamless. I felt it fall over me and of course I noticed when I couldn't stop myself from answering anything I was asked." Sehun crossed his arms. "You really shouldn't have done that. You could've messed it up and hurt both of us."

"Don't act all innocent, Draco! I know you cast one on me too."

"It's only fair."

"An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind— and seriously pissed."

"Did you expect that I wouldn't punish you for doing something so reckless? You messed with me and so I messed back."

"You've just screwed yourself over because now I'm not going to go easy on you. There are no rules, Sehun, and you can't just make them up as you go along."

"It's ironic that you're saying that."

"Do you like me?" Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"Like a dog." That wasn't exactly the answer he was hoping for.

"How about sexy?" Sehun looked like his brain was going to explode. His entire body was tense from trying to hold his words back. "You can't fight against magic, dear one. Keep those answers coming until I say otherwise."

"I will get you for this."

"Remember that you already dished out your punishment."

"I hate you. No I don't. Crap!"

"Do you think I'm sexy?"

"Yes unfortunately." Jongin grinned. "Why do you stare at me so much?"

"Because you're nice to look at."

"Do you get me off track on purpose?"

"Constantly."

"Why? That's a ridiculous waste of time."

"I like hearing you speak." Surprise registered in Sehun's face and Jongin blushed.

"My voice or what I say?"

"Both. Even when you're just rambling you get really passionate and you do this thing where you kind of throw your voice; depending on what you're talking about it lowers or raises. I really like it."

"Do you have a crush on me?"

"Stop it! You are so not allowed to ask questions like that. It's cruel and unusual."

"Answer the question."

"Yes you jerk!"

"I so knew it."

"You're an ass."

"When did you start liking me?"

"A year ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were learning the various types of potions and you asked about love potions."

"So?"

"The way you blushed was adorable."

"Did you ask your dad to hire me?" Jongin put his hand over his mouth. "Jongin." He felt the pull of the spell trying to pry the words from him. "You know there's no avoiding answering so stop fighting."

"I may have said something about how capable you are."

"I can't believe it. Are you so annoying because you want my attention?"

"Yes." He said as he gave him the finger. Sehun smiled so wide that it looked uncomfortable. "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely."

"Do you wanna kiss me?" Sehun turned bright pink. "Wait— how many times a day on average do you think about kissing me?"

"I haven't counted."

"Roughly."

"More than 10 less than 100." Jongin walked over to him and took his hands.

"If I kissed you now what would you do?"

"Umm.. probably feel a little faint but kiss you back."

"Let's see if I can make you actually faint." Jongin kissed him softly and Sehun squeaked against his lips. Their hands were trapped between each other but Jongin had the upper hand and yanked him off the bed and onto the ground, on top of him.

"That hurt." Sehun whined.

"You know how you have a hard time keeping your broom levitated?"

"I do not have a broom but if I did, yes."

"Well I practiced that one and I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Really?" Jongin closed his eyes and murmured the simple spell twice, their bodies lifting off of the ground a few inches.

"I can't go higher than this yet but I'll learn." Sehun smiled and pecked his lips.

"I know you will, then you can teach me."


End file.
